Little Sis
by MyChemFan
Summary: What happens when Naruto leaves for 2.5 years and comes back to find his sister looking for Sasuke? Drama ensues! Not for innocent eyes! mostly NaruSaku SasuOC little bit of NaruHina. RxR PLEASE!


-Intro- 

Uzumaki Kei was known to many as the young genius of Konoha. She was 14 when she first realized her near true potential. She was known by other names in different countries and by some people. To some, she is Uhei Kei. Some know her as Uhachi Kei, Hyuuga Kei, Uzachiro Kei, and Hatake Kei. Her birth name is Uzumaki Kei, of course. She has a brother, two years her senior, called the 'Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckle-Head Ninja'. Uzumaki Naruto, host of the Kyuubi that nearly destroyed Konoha 16 years ago. He went out with his new sensei, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. He left about 2 ½ years ago for training.

Kei was a Genin right now. She became an official shinobi when she was 8. She held off on becoming a Chuunin for awhile so she could train and look for her past. Her family was wiped out in the fight against the Kyuubi. Her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was Naruto's sensei before he left. Kakashi told Kei about Uchiha Sasuke, one of his previous students.

Sasuke had the Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. He was extremely fast without his Sharingan, even faster with it. Kei's speed matched Sasuke's when he was using the Sharingan. Kakashi decided to teach her what he taught Sasuke. The Chidori, a powerful attack that combines speed and Chakra control, along with massive amounts of Chakra. Kei, of course, had all of these and learned the jutsu with great ease. It took her only about a week to master it, and she has increased her speed and power tenfold since then. It was the day after Naruto left that she tried to make Chuunin. She didn't make it though. She was called out on a mission to Sunagakure to help Temari on her mission.

Now, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking towards the village, on their way home. Thus beginning a very long and hard time for him and his friends. Naruto reached the village gates, and smiled to his teacher. "We're finally home, Ero-Sennin!"

-Chapter 1-

"Kei? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Hinata was a Jounin, now. She was helping to organize the Chuunin exams. She was to be a proctor this year. Kei looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Hinata. Thanks. It's just… Never mind. It's nothing." She looked at the floor again .  
"You miss him don't you? Naruto-kun? Well, you aren't the only one. The entire village misses him. Heh. Just three years ago, they despised him and shunned him as if he were the Kyuubi and not it's host. Now, he left and they miss him as if he were the Hokage. Funny, huh Kei?" Kei was staring out of the window. "Kei?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just that it has been 2 ½ years since he left. I haven't heard a word from him and I'm worried. What if something happened to him, Hinata?" Kei shouted. "What would you know about not knowing if you're brother was alive or not?!" Hinata looked at the door.

"Kakashi-senpai?" The door opened and, sure enough, Kakashi was the one opening it.

"Is this a bad time? I could've sworn I could have just heard my star pupil yelling. What's wrong, Kei?" Kakashi walked into the room and stood next to Hinata.

"She's worried about Naruto-kun. Do you think he'll be back soon, Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi closed his eye.

'Naruto,' he thought. 'When you got back, I sure as hell hope you brought Sasuke with you. Did you find him while you were training?' He opened his eye and looked at Hinata. He put his hand on Kei's shoulder. "Of course I do, Hinata. Kei, he was my student at one point. I know Naruto, and I know he'll be back unharmed. Plus, he's with Jiraiya-sama. He'll be f-"

"Ero-sennin? That stupid pervert? He's probably just 'researching' for that damned book!" Kei stood up and faced Kakashi.

"Hey, hey!" He tried to calm Kei down, waving his arms in front of him. "Let's not bring great adult literature into this. Anyways. You haven't seen him fight. His skills rival my own."

"Wow, that's saying a lot!" Kei was being sarcastic. Hinata decided to step in.

"Hey now, Kei! That's enough! Kakashi-senpai has a point. Now listen. He said Naruto-kun would be okay! He's been gone for 2 ½ years, so no doubt he's gotten stronger!" Kei sat back down.

"Well, we won't know until he gets back," she said calmly. Hinata walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Hinata? You have work to do!" Kakashi said.

"I'm going to wait for Naruto-kun to get back," she said without looking away from the door.

"Oh, wait! I forgot I had something very important to tell you two," Kakashi said. "That's half of the reason why I came by!"

"Well? What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto's back" he said as simply as possible. Kei shot out of her chair.

"What?! When? Why didn't you say something, Kakashi-sensei?" Kei's eyes were full of anger at Kakashi for not telling her, and of joy and excitement that her brother was back.

"He got back this morning. I wanted to see what your reaction would be if I held off on telling you until you were about to leave. You better go find him. Why don't you go take a look around town, Kei. Hinata?" Kakashi said.

"I know, I know," she said, disappointed. "I have work to do." She hung her head and walked back over to the table, piled with papers and information.

"Actually, I was going to say you could take a break and go with Kei." Hinata's eyes grew wide. She grabbed Kei by the arm and flew out the door.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Kei waved to him, as he stared at them, dazed.

"Where do you think he is, Hinata?" Kei and Hinata ran all over town and haven't seen Naruto. They have asked everyone in the village, the people they've seen, if they saw him. They all said they did, told the girls were he said he was going next, and the two anxious teenagers ran off after him. He seemed one step ahead of them every time.

"I don't know where he-…" Hinata stopped running.  
"Hinata? What is it?" Kei stopped ten feet in front of Hinata

"Na-ru-to…-kun?" She looked down into Ichiraku. "NARUTO-KUN!!" She jumped off the roof and into the ramen restaurant. "Naruto-kun? Is that you?" She pulled the sheet away. "Naruto-kun! Sakura, Konohamaru, and Jiraiya-sama." She ran up and hugged Naruto.

"Hinata!" He pulled away from the hug. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in almost 3 years! I missed you so much!" He kissed her ever so gently. "Hey," he said looking around outside. "Do you know where Kei is?"

"I don't know. She was with me a second ago." She looked around, too.

"What's up, Big Bro'? How has my wimp been doing?" Naruto and Hinata looked up. Sure enough, Kei was standing on top of Ichiraku.

"Kei!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up to her. He got to the top in a flash. They stood there, staring at each other. Kei was the first to speak.

"You've gotten faster, Big Bro'." She hugged him and cried. "Welcome home, Naruto."

"Good to be home, Sis. Good to be home."

"Naruto-kun! Come on!" Hinata waved to him. Naruto let go of Kei.

"Naruto, you look so different! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Kei grabbed him by his arm and jumped off the roof. She let go when she hit the ground.

"Wow, Kei! You got really strong!" She looked at him angrily. "I-I-I- meant strongER! Heheh." He rubbed his neck, nervously. Kei has always been stronger then him, even when they were little. "So then. You said we had catching up to do, Sis?"

"Yeah! So many things have changed. Just look at the Stone Faces!"


End file.
